When merchandising a game, it is desirable that the package containing the components of the game protectively enclose those components during shipping and handling and while the game is being displayed at the point of sale. In addition, however, it is desirable that the purchaser of the game be able to use the same carton in order to store the various game pieces in an orderly and safe manner so that they do not become damaged or lost.
Usually, the components of a game are simply placed in an ordinary rectangular box. Sometimes provision is made for isolating the different pieces and maintaining them in selected orientations by compartmentalizing the box using cardboard dividers. However, in time, the dividers tear and become separated from the box so that they no longer perform their isolating function.
The game with which we are concerned particularly here employs diamond-shaped game pieces in the form of cards and blocks. The cards may be marked with pips or spots like dominos indicating their values or they may be numbered or alphabetized with suits and in some instances the cards or blocks are used in conjunction with a diamond-shaped game board. Due to their diamond shapes, all of these components occupy a relatively large amount of space unless they are properly oriented and stacked.